


ZERO ♪

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun and Nino watched News Zero together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ZERO ♪

"Sho kun konbanwaaaaa," Jun shouted happily to his TV screen. He quickly retreated to the sofa across it, sitting carelessly with a grin adorning his face.

"You're stupid," there was a giggle heard, followed by a too familiar mock. Nino walked to the sofa, having just closed the door of Jun's apartment unit since the owner dashed to turn the TV on right after he managed to open it.

Jun turned his face to look at Nino then flashed him his toothy grin before locking his eyes back to the screen. Nino snorted softly on that, still so amused by Jun's stupid antique but was also bedazzled. Jun's honest smile never changed since both of them were juniors. Nino had always loved it.

Nino walked to the sofa and sat beside Jun. He watched what the casters were talking about but then he felt somehow bored.

"Sho chan's tie color is nice," Nino commented. He didn't really care about the tie color, actually, but it was yellow stripes on blue base. Two of his favorite colors.

"I know, right? I kept telling him that but he never listened! It's a good thing he finally did for this one episode," Jun replied, eyes still glued on the screen.

Nino was about to comment again but then what they had been waiting for started. He closed his mouth and followed Jun's lead, gluing his eyes to the screen.

It was the coverage of Ohno's exhibition. They watched religiously as the screen showed Ohno arriving in Shanghai, all cute and crisp in a suit. They still watched in amazement when Ohno painted xie xie on the wall with his brush. They took it in as Ohno was telling his story about what happened on his creative process.

Finally, when the screen was showing Ohno with his two big dog paintings, Jun broke the silence.

"Isn't he amazing?" Jun said, sighing.

"The best," Nino answered shortly.

Jun stole a glance to look at Nino and saw Nino smiling. Nino's smile at that moment was sincere, honest, and filled with indescribable pride. The one he always showed when he felt genuinely happy. It never changed since the time they both were juniors. Jun had always loved it.


End file.
